Aerith
|membership = Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee |species = Human |gender = Female |origin = ''Final Fantasy VII'' |va english = Mandy Moore Mena Suvari Andrea Bowen |va japanese = Maaya Sakamoto }} Aerith is a supporting character who lived in Traverse Town during Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts II. Aerith, as an ally of Leon and Yuffie, is one of the three core Final Fantasy characters of the series, and takes an active support role with them in the defense of Hollow Bastion in Kingdom Hearts II. Personality Physical Appearance Her eyes are green and her hair is brown. Aerith's hair is long and styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face. Her bangs frame her face in a very similar manner to Sephiroth's own bangs (this is likely because at one point during the developing stages of Final Fantasy VII, Aerith and Sephiroth were planned to be siblings). In Kingdom Hearts, Aerith bears a strong resemblance to her original appearance in Final Fantasy VII, though she lacks her short, maroon overcoat and her thick, metal wristbands are replaced with what looks like coiled wire. She also has a loose, lilac belt around her waist with a black string tied into a bow on it. Aerith wears a pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front, all of which are buttoned except for the last two. She has a black string tied in the same fashion as the one on her belt around her neck and wears brown boots. In Kingdom Hearts II, Aerith's look changes, now somewhat resembling the way she looked in Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, albeit with several differences. Her eyes and ribbon are much brighter, while her boots are a paler brown. Aerith now wears a carmine pink and white top held up by a string that wraps around her neck. Underneath this top, Aerith wears a double layer flare skirt. The top layer is light pink with a white stripe while the bottom layer is plain white. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Aerith is encountered by Donald and Goofy on their first trip to Traverse Town, where she explains the nature of the Ansem Reports, as well as the Keyblade to them. She later shows up in Hollow Bastion after Ansem disappeared, and spends her time studying the Heartless's research in Hollow Bastion's library. If you talk to her a multiple times than she will eventually give you the missing Ansem Report that Maleficent had and Curaga, the strongest Cure spell in the game. In a scene exclusive to ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Aerith reveals she was aware Cloud was at the Olympus Coliseum and mentions Cloud seeking Sephiroth when she discusses the matter with Sora. During the end credits, Aerith is seen with Leon and Yuffie inside the Hollow Bastion library, and was the first to greet Cloud when Cid returns him to their home. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A memory-based version of Aerith appears in the Traverse Town floor in Castle Oblivion, along with Leon, Cid, and Yuffie. At first, she, like the other characters, expresses disbelief that she seems to know Sora despite not remembering him. After speaking with Sora one-to-one, she comes to realize that she is just a projection based off his memories of her. Aerith, along with Maleficent in Riku's trek through the castle, are the only people to realize this. She tells Sora to be on his guard. However, it seems that Sora is the only one who can see her in the first place, as Donald and Goofy assume that she had gone back with Leon, Yuffie, and Cid already. Kingdom Hearts II Aerith is a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. In ''Kingdom Hearts II, she wears a modified version of her Before Crisis outfit, wearing a pink skirt instead of green. She helps during the invasion of Hollow Bastion by healing Yuffie and presumably continues to aid other characters or fight against the Heartless. Aerith assistes Sora later in the game during his movement against the Master Control Program by downloading the deletion program while guarding the computer room. In her last appearance of the game, during the ending credits, she is seen sitting on a ledge and looking up towards the Radiant Garden's sky, possibly wondering what happened to Cloud and Sephiroth after their fight at the Dark Depths. Throughout the story, she encourages Cloud to do what he must to fulfill his goals. Aerith is sure that Cloud will find his light, which will guide him back to her and their friends. Abilities Aerith, unlike most other Final Fantasy characters, has not yet been either a combat ally or opponent for Sora, or seen to engage directly in battle against an opponent, and so her combat abilities, if any, are unknown. Aerith is able to cast magic, however, as she casts a Curaga spell on Yuffie during the invasion of Hollow Bastion, and also upgrades Sora's Cure spell. This seems roughly in-line with her Limit breaks, centered around healing, in Final Fantasy VII. Despite never physically being seen in battle, she implied at one point to have held off waves of Heartless spawned by the MCP (coldly spurning Leon's concern over whether she would be able to handle it by herself), hinting that she does possess combat abilities. Aerith carries no visible weapons at any time, unlike most other Final Fantasy characters, but it would likely be a quarterstaff as per her original incarnation. Origin Aerith Gainsborough, also known as Aeris, debuted in the original Final Fantasy VII as one of the lead female protagonists alongside Tifa Lockhart. Though seemingly fitting the role of a White Mage in this game, Aerith uses an actual melee weapon in the form of a staff rather than a scepter. Aerith is the last member of an ancient race known as the Cetra. She makes a peaceful living as a flower girl with some form of communication with the Planet and develops a short-lived relationship with Zack Fair before meeting Cloud. Gallery Aerith KH.png| de:Aerith es:Aeris fr:Aerith Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind